The start
by CasckettInWhoville
Summary: Hey there! Its back! This is just kind of my Wayyyy of POV  I wrote it before I saw any previews  of what could happen tonight
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since the tragic event happened that no one could forget. Especially the man that admitted his love to her only to think that she did not hear him. Every time his phone rang he ran for it hoping that it would be the lovely detective calling to say that she loved him to and that she dumped Doctor Motorcycle Boy and they were going to live happily ever after yadda yadda yadda, but instead of that it was her calling to tell Writer Rick Castle that she needed something and couldn't yell. Kate Beckett still recovering from the surgery was basically forced to stay with him when she got released from the hospital she couldn't be alone and DMB out of town like always, Lanie and Javier where moving in together and she couldn't stay with newlyweds Jenny and Kevin because that just wouldn't feel right Castle was the only one left and no matter how much she hated it, she hated the hospital room even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle brought Beckett some of his signature hot coco and smiled at the countdown till she's able to go back to work on the nightstand."What?" she asked after she took a sip of the coco and caught him staring at the nightstand smiling "Nothing…" he paused and continued after she gave one of her looks, "It's just the countdown on _your _nightstand...it's cute.." Castle prepared for a comeback but she blushed and then realized that he said _your nightstand_ and just for a reminder she let him know "Castle you do know that I'm only staying here until I heal, right?" she secretly wished for a moment that it could be a bit longer than that but she quickly tried to push that thought away when he nodded and quietly sighed. There was then a knock on the door and some footsteps up toward the guest loft.

Castle started to panic and ran and locked the door when all of a sudden the door knob moved and they heard a loud a familiar voice start talking "Castle you better let me in here!"Both Castle and Beckett breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that it was just Beckett's best friend Lanie Parish. Castle unlocked the door and she came in saying "Please tell me you guys weren't making Castle babies?" Castle then had the most hilarious confused look on his face and when Beckett went to go laugh at it she winced in pain both Lanie and Castle both rushed to go help her when she just held her hand out telling them to stop. _I just hate seeing her like this_ Castle thought to himself. He then said "Kate do you need anything?" and Lanie just looked at him in surprise when he used her first name then looked and Beckett in even more surprise when she said "Rick, I'm fine…" and just like Lanie, but a little bit more exaggerated, when she said his first name. Then when both of them looked at Lanie and when she still had that look of surprise and a sly smile on her face they said in sync "What?" then looked at each other and smiled a little.

Beckett then looked at Lanie and said "Lanie, stop what you're thinking" and when she got the look of surprise off her face and just had that sly smile she said "I'm gonna leave you two _alone_" and when she walked out leaving them two _alone_ as she put it, things got really awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: I'm gonna leave you two alone" and when she walked out leaving them two alone as she put it, things got really awkward_

"So umm… what do you think she was talking about?" Castle said after Lanie left. "I don't really know as a matter of fact" Beckett had caught on after a moment, and she was just waiting for him to catch on and so to help she threw him an playful look, well the best one she could without hurting herself. Then it took all the strength she had not to crack up and the surprised look he gave her, then all of a sudden his face lit up with even more surprise, and by then she guessed that it was because he realized what Lanie was talking about.

"What is it _Castle_?"" You called me Rick!" he said in reply pointing an accusing finger at her smiling his sly smile, then just when she thought that that look couldn't get any more surprised it did, and he put his hand over his mouth to show shock and gasped and she braced herself for what was coming "And I called you Kate! And you didn't try to throw a pillow at me!" he paused and then said "but then again you can't…." and he smiled taunting her

She smiled the biggest she's smiled "Wanna bet?" and she threw a pillow at him it was weak but it was enough to make him smile back and jump back and then they just stared into each other's eyes and she didn't even realize that he was slowly coming closer to her because she was staring into those deep blue eyes and she started to get lost in his eyes when he leaned in and gently kissed her and she let him do it! While he kissed her she was just thinking_ Oh crap I'm letting him do this… and am I…I'm kissing back! But his lips feel so good….._ and they just sat there kissing enjoying each others company and when they slowly broke lose he said in a small voice scared of what she might do to him and all of a sudden she kissed him!

It was a deep and passionate kiss and when they broke away for air and he just stared at her smiling and thinking to himself,_ Am I dreaming? Did she have too many pain pills? DID SHE REALLY JUST KISS ME LIKE THAT?_ She broke his thoughts by saying "Did that just happen?" and when he replied "I hope so…." She couldn't help but kiss him again even more passionately, so passionate that she started to lean in and unbutton his shirt when all of a sudden Lanie walked in and when she saw them she stopped dead in her tracks and started smiling because they were so into each other that they didn't even notice her walk in until she cleared her throat and by then his shirt was already of and they were almost laying down. And as soon as she cleared her throat Castle jumped almost a mile high and was just sitting there next to Beckett looking as redder than Alexis's hair. And Beckett…. Well Beckett was sitting there looking redder than Castle biting her lips and smiling, like she always does when she thinks of Castle…

_**A/N:*dramatic voice* What will happen next? How will Lanie react? Do I have you on the edge of your seat? Will you leave a review?*clears throat and goes back to normal high squeaky voice* See what I did there?**_


End file.
